King of Weevil A sewer story
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Torchwood/Les Miserables-Crackfic-Crossover, in den Hauptrollen Javert, Valjean, Owen Harper und Janet the Weevil, J/VJ-Slash, TW-Spoiler für Season 2


**King of Weevil – A sewer story**

von Michelle Mercy

_Torchwood/Les Miserables-Crackfic-Crossover, in den Hauptrollen Javert, Valjean, Owen Harper und Janet the Weevil, J/VJ-Slash, TW-Spoiler für Season 2_

_Burn Gorman sagte in „Torchwood declassified" sinngemäß, wir sehen nicht, was mit Owen passiert. „Perhaps he escapes to the sewers and becomes the king of weevil." Und das für einen Mizzie unwiderstehliche Wort „sewer" war kaum ausgesprochen, da begann das Plotbunny zu nagen…_

_Mir gehört nichts, nur dieses Bunny…_

Das Letzte, woran sich Dr. Owen Harper erinnern konnte, bevor alles in Dunkelheit versunken war, und er die Orientierung verloren hatte, war ein extrem greller Blitz. Jetzt fand er sich auf einem harten, feuchten Steinfußboden wieder, was seiner verlorenen Orientierung nicht weiter half.

Er wußte nicht genau, wie er seinen Zustand beschreiben sollte, tot war er schließlich schon vorher gewesen. Daß er jedoch darüber nachdenken konnte, wie man seinen Zustand beschreiben konnte, bedeutete, daß Tosh nicht recht gehabt hatte. Er hatte sich nicht aufgelöst, war nicht zerfallen. Eigentlich fühlte er sich wie zuvor, wobei fühlen vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck war, schließlich hatte er auch vorher nicht wirklich etwas gefühlt.

Owen versuchte, sich aufzurichten und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, daß er sich nicht mehr im Reaktorraum befand, sondern in einem langen, feuchten Gang mit nur sehr wenig Licht. In einiger Entfernung konnte er leise Wasser rauschen hören. Das alles sprach dafür, daß er sich in der Kanalisation befand. Wie war er hierher gekommen? Warum war er weiterhin am Nichtleben?

Von irgendwo her, unangenehm nahe bei sich, hörte Owen auf einmal das charakteristische Knurren eines Weevils. Vor seinem ersten Tod hätte er begonnen, sich Sorgen zu machen, doch was sollte ihm, als selbsternanntem König der Weevil von diesen schon drohen? Außerdem klang das Knurren eigentlich nicht wirklich unfreundlich, sondern eher besorgt. „Hallo?" fragte er versuchsweise in die Dunkelheit.

Erwartungsgemäß fiel die Antwort nicht sehr eloquent aus, sondern bestand in einem weiteren Knurren, diesmal mit einem erleichterten Unterton. Owen tastete in seiner Kleidung nach seiner Taschenlampe, holte sie hervor und leuchtete in die Richtung, aus der das Knurren gekommen war. Dort drängten sich etwa ein Dutzend Weevil zusammen und warfen sich, sobald der Lichtkegel auf sie fiel, zu Boden.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr mir lieber einen Ausgang, statt Ehrerbietung, zeigen?" fragte Owen halblaut, was jedoch nicht dazu führte, daß die Weevil sich erhoben.

Owen zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann mußte er eben alleine einen Ausgang aus der Kanalisation finden. Mit etwas Glück würde er sogar dicht am Hub herauskommen, zumindest sahen die Wände aus, als wären sie bereits mehr als hundert Jahre alt.

Es gab nur zwei Richtungen, in die er gehen konnte, und in einer davon hätte er über ein Dutzend am Boden kauernde Weevil klettern müssen, die nicht wirklich den Weg freigeben wollten. Die Entscheidung für eine Richtung fiel daher nicht allzu schwer.

XXX

Jean Valjean zerrte die schwere Last auf seinen Armen, die genauso tropfnaß war wie er selbst, aus dem Fluß auf den Absatz des Zuflusses der Kanalisation in die Seine. Er benötigte mehrere tiefe Atemzüge, um wieder ausreichend Luft zu bekommen, um zu sprechen. „Meine Güte, Javert, mußten Sie sich denn ausgerechnet die Stelle mit den reißenden Stromschnellen aussuchen, um von einer Brücke zu springen?"

Die Gestalt neben ihm gab keinen Laut von sich.

„Javert?" fragte Valjean vorsichtig.

Als der Angesprochene noch immer nicht antwortete, beugte sich Valjean besorgt über ihn. Entsetzt stellte er fest, daß der andere nicht atmete. Er tastete nach einem Herzschlag, den er zu seiner Erleichterung fand. Er schüttelte Javerts Körper einige Male.

„Atmen Sie", flehte er.

XXX

Owen hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Seine Uhr hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, nicht überlebt, soweit man seinen Zustand leben nennen konnte. Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er bereits in der Kanalisation umherwanderte. Es gab auch niemanden, den er hätte fragen können, wenn man von dem Dutzend Weevil absah, das ihm in respektvollem Abstand folgte, und er ging nicht davon aus, daß eines von ihnen eine Uhr hatte.

Es beunruhigte ihn, daß er bislang noch nirgendwo eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, die Kanalisation zu verlassen. So groß war Cardiff doch gar nicht.

Auf einmal hörte er von irgendwo vor ihm größere Mengen Wasser rauschen. Er konnte kein Licht sehen, aber das war auch nicht ungewöhnlich, denn schließlich war es Nacht. Wenn vor ihm der Bristol Channel lag, dann war es nicht allzuweit bis zum Hub.

Owen beschleunigte seinen Schritt und begann zu laufen. Hinter ihm setzte sich die Gruppe von Weevil in ebenfalls schnellere Bewegung, bis sie fast auf ihn aufgelaufen wären, weil er plötzlich stehengeblieben war.

Er hörte die Stimme eines Mannes, der etwas rief und dabei ausgesprochen verzweifelt klang. Owen konnte zunächst nicht verstehen, was der Mann rief, und überlegte, ob es vielleicht Walisisch sein mochte. Dann wiederholte der Mann seine Worte. „Respirez!"

Das war kein Walisisch, das war Französisch, das Owen zu Beginn seines Studiums gelernt hatte, weil man damit Frauen beeindrucken konnte. Und wenn eine Person eine andere aufforderte zu atmen, lag höchstwahrscheinlich ein Notfall vor. Er mochte tot sein, aber er war immer noch ein Arzt.

Er begann aufs Neue zu rennen. Die Weevil taten es ihm nach.

XXX

Valjeans Verzweiflung begann, immer größere Ausmaße anzunehmen. Trotz des Flehens weigerte sich Javert weiterhin standhaft, wieder zu atmen. Aber wann hätte Flehen bei Javert jemals etwas bewirkt? Aber es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, daß es hier nach allem, was geschehen war, enden sollte!

„Javert, das können Sie mir nicht antun", flüsterte Valjean fast unhörbar und stellte zu seinem Entsetzen fest, daß eine Träne über seine Wange lief.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, eine ganze Gruppe von Personen; einen kurzen Moment verspürte er Panik. Wenn dies die Armee oder die Polizei war, würde man ihn höchstwahrscheinlich festnehmen. Aber was war die Alternative? Javert einfach hier zurückzulassen, kam nicht in Frage.

Statt einer uniformierten Einheit erschien ein schmaler, junger Mann, gefolgt von mehreren düsteren Gestalten aus dem Dunkel. Der junge Mann rief etwas, das Valjean nicht verstand, jedoch als Fremdsprache identifizierte.

Der junge Mann sah den verständnislosen Blick und wiederholte, diesmal auf Französisch mit starkem Akzent: „Lassen Sie mich durch, ich bin Arzt."

Valjean gab einen erleichterten Laut von sich und rückte beiseite. „Sie schickt der Himmel, Dr…?"

„Dr. Owen Harper", erwiderte der junge Mann und war gleichzeitig dabei, Javert zu untersuchen. Er fand die Kleidung seines Patienten etwas altmodisch, wie er nebenbei registrierte. „Was ist mit ihm geschehen?"

„Ich habe ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen", antwortete Valjean. „Er ist von einer Brücke gesprungen. Und er atmet nicht."

Owen murmelte etwas Unverständliches auf Englisch. Er erinnerte sich mit Grausen an das letzte Mal, als er versucht hatte, jemanden zum Atmen zu bringen. „Machen Sie Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Valjean verständnislos.

Owen verdrehte die Augen. Auf welchem Planeten lebte denn dieser alte Zausel? „Legen Sie Ihren Mund über seinen…"

„Ich soll Javert küssen?" Valjean klang panisch.

„Nein, Sie blasen Luft in seinen Mund."

„Und das soll helfen?"

„Natürlich hilft das." Owen klang ungeduldig. Wenigstens begann der alte Mann jetzt damit, mehrere Male in den Mund des anderen zu pusten. Er stellte sich dabei zwar ausgesprochen ungeschickt, ja, fast schon schamhaft an, aber immerhin schien es Wirkung zu zeigen.

Javerts Körper begann zu zucken, ein Hustenanfall entfleuchte seinen Lungen, gefolgt von etwas Wasser. Atemlos starrte er zu dem noch immer dicht über ihn gebeugten Valjean empor. „Darf ich fragen, was Sie hier gerade tun?

„Ich habe, äh, wie war das Wort noch, M. le docteur?"

„Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung", half Owen aus.

Javert gab einen Laut von sich, der eindeutig Mißfallen ausdrückte. „Wozu ist das gut?"

„Er hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet." Owen fand den Mann ein wenig undankbar.

„Ja, natürlich, das weiß ich, vor ein paar Stunden in dieser Taverne."

Owen war nicht ganz sicher, ob vielleicht der Atemstillstand das Gehirn geschädigt haben könnte. „Nein, jetzt eben gerade."

„Was?"

„Ich bin Ihnen nachgegangen von meiner Wohnung", erklärte Valjean. „Als Sie von der Brücke sprangen, bin ich hinterher und habe Sie an Land gezogen. Ich hatte schon Angst, Sie wären tot, aber dank M. le docteur hier, sind Sie am Leben."

„Ich werde Ihnen ein Geheimnis verraten, Valjean", entgegnete Javert in ätzendem Tonfall. „Wenn jemand von einer Brücke in die Seine springt, möchte er in der Regel sterben."

„Eh, einen Moment." Jetzt war Owen verwirrt. Die Seine floß ganz eindeutig nicht durch Cardiff. Wenn das Wasser vor ihnen die Seine war, befanden sie sich offenkundig in Paris. Das würde natürlich auch erklären, weswegen die beiden anderen Männer Französisch sprachen. Wie war er aber nach Paris gelangt? Der Rift, natürlich, der Riß durch Raum und Zeit! Der Rift mußte ihn nach Paris verschlagen haben. Gut, er wußte jetzt, wo er war. Was er noch nicht wußte, war, wann war er, in welcher Zeit war er gelandet? „Es mag jetzt merkwürdig klingen, aber können Sie mir sagen, welchen Tag wir haben?" fragte Owen schließlich.

„Mittwoch", antwortete Valjean.

„Nein, ich meinte, welches Datum?"

„Heute ist der 6. Juni."

„Der 7. Juni inzwischen", verbesserte Javert. „Und damit ist bereits Donnerstag."

„Welches Jahr?"

Die beiden älteren Männer wechselten in seltener Eintracht einen Blick, der nur bedeuten konnte, daß dieser junge Mann offenbar etwas verwirrt zu sein schien.

„Natürlich 1832", sagte Javert mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Oh, nein", stöhnte Owen auf. „Ich bin 1832 in Paris mit einer Horde Weevil gestrandet, und die einzigen Personen, die ich hier kenne, sind zwei alternde Hinterwäldler."

„Einen Polizeibeamten zu beleidigen, ist eine Straftat", entgegnete Javert streng. „Und zufällig bin ich ein Polizeibeamter."

„Er hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet, Javert", wandte Valjean sanft ein und sich dann an Owen. „Was übrigens ist ein Weevil?"

Als hätten die Weevil auf dieses Stichwort gewartet, traten sie näher. Owen bemerkte kurz, daß das Weevil, welches sich am weitesten vorwagte, verdächtig nach Janet aussah, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie aus dem Hub entkommen sein mochte. Es war unmöglich, daß die beiden älteren Männer das Aussehen von Janet ignorieren konnten. Owen wünschte sich verzweifelt eine ganze Handvoll Retcon…

„Was zum…", murmelte Javert und überlegte krampfhaft, ob es ein Gesetz gab, das einem Wesen verbot, so auszusehen. Das war doch bestimmt eine Gefahr für die öffentliche Sicherheit und Ordnung. Und mit so einer Visage war man auch sicher ein Verbrecher.

Valjean hingegen war aufgestanden und ging ganz vorsichtig auf Janet zu. „Sie armes, äh, Wesen. Wer hat Ihnen das nur angetan?"

Janet legte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte Valjean mit einer Mischung aus Mißtrauen und Verwunderung an. „Grrr?" machte sie fragend.

„Erstens", Owen kam auch wieder auf die Füße, „würde ich nicht so dicht herangehen, und zweitens hat niemand ihr etwas angetan. Weevil sehen so aus."

„Oh." Valjean benötigte einen kurzen Moment, um sich bewußt zu werden, daß so etwas tatsächlich in dieser Form geboren worden war; offensichtlich sogar in größerer Zahl. „Aber Ihr Äußeres sagt natürlich gar nichts über Sie aus, meine Liebe, Sie sind mit Sicherheit eine ausgesprochen reizende Person."

„Ich fürchte, eher nicht", kommentierte Owen. Er machte sich bereit, um eingreifen zu können, falls die Weevil auf diesen harmlosen alten Narren losgehen würden.

Janets Augen schimmerten inzwischen etwas feucht, da sie sich durch Valjeans Worte leicht beleidigt fühlte; sie hatte sich immer für ein ausgesprochen attraktives Weevil gehalten.

„Aber meine Liebe", Valjeans Augen schimmerten ebenfalls feucht, „es gibt keinen Grund zu weinen, doch wenn Sie es unbedingt müssen, dann weinen Sie nur."

Zu ihrem Entsetzen fühlte Janet sich von zwei sehr starken Armen heftig gepackt, um sich, das Gesicht liebevoll an die breite Brust dieses überaus merkwürdigen Menschen gebettet, festgehalten wieder zu finden, während eine dieser großen, schwieligen Hände sanft über ihren Kopf strich.

„Sie arme, mißgestaltete Kreatur", murmelte Valjean.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Valjean", sagte Javert und war ausgesprochen irritiert, daß er tatsächlich besorgt klang, „es könnte Sie beißen."

„Korrektur", bemerkte Owen, „es wird Sie beißen."

„Ach, nein, das glaube ich nicht", bestritt Valjean und kraulte Janet hinter den Ohren.

„Grrr", machte Janet, was nach einem Mittelding zwischen Knurren und Schnurren klang.

Die anderen Weevil waren offenbar nicht ganz davon überzeugt, ob Janet vor diesem weißhaarigen Mann Gefahr drohte oder nicht. Daher schienen sie auch etwas unschlüssig, wie sie hierauf reagieren sollten. Etwas zögerlich näherten sie sich Valjean und Janet.

Owen sah ein, daß er etwas unternehmen mußte. Er hatte die Verpflichtung übernommen, Menschen vor Aliens zu schützen, und dieser gutmütige Alte war eindeutig in Gefahr, einem Alien zum Opfer zu fallen. Nervös begann Owen, in seinen Taschen nach dem Weevil-Spray zu suchen. Er war sich sicher, es eingesteckt zu haben, als er das Hub verließ.

Hinter Owen richtete sich Javert auf und bemühte sich, noch etwas ungeschickt, auf die Füße zu kommen. Die Vorstellung, daß eines dieser Monster Valjean etwas antun würde, war erschreckend, und die Erkenntnis, daß er diese Vorstellung erschreckend fand, war noch viel erschreckender.

Owen hatte endlich etwas in seiner Tasche gefunden, was sich wie eine Spraydose anfühlte. Er zog es aus der Tasche, richtete die Spraydüse in Richtung Valjeans und Janets, wunderte sich, daß das Behältnis gar nicht wie das übliche Weevil-Spray aussah und sprühte eine größere Menge des Inhaltes auf Janet, so daß Valjean auch eine geballte Ladung abbekam. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit zeigten sich mehrere Reaktionen gleichzeitig, davon war ein guter Teil unerwartet.

Janet löste sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung von Valjean und ging zu den anderen Weevil hinüber. Diese starrten sie ziemlich verzückt an, versuchten, sie zu berühren, ihr über das Fell zu streichen.

Ein derartiges Verhalten war für Weevil eher ungewöhnlich, dachte Owen und wandte den Blick zu Valjean. Auch wenn Owens Körper keine Lebenszeichen mehr aussandte, hatte er noch immer ein Auge für attraktive Menschen, und plötzlich schien ihm der alte Mann vor sich ungeahnt attraktiv. Bevor er dieses Gefühl analysieren konnte, schob ihn Javert mit überraschend großer Kraft für einen Mann, der vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht einmal geatmet hatte, beiseite, ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf Valjean zu, packte ihn, schob ihn gegen die rauhe Wand der Kanalisation und begann, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Valjean schien hierüber ebenso überrascht wie erfreut zu sein, denn er erwiderte den Kuß und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich dieser Attacke zu erwehren.

„Himmel, ihr seid ja schlimmer als Jack und Ianto", murmelte Owen und fragte sich, was diese ungewöhnliche Reaktion ausgelöst haben mochte, bis er auf das Spray in seinen Händen blickte. Er gab einen Laut von sich, der irgendwo zwischen einem Lachen und verlegenen Husten lag. In der Eile des Aufbruches aus dem Hub hatte er offenbar nicht das Weevil-Spray gegriffen, sondern seinen sorgsam vor Jack versteckten Restvorrat des außerirdischen Sexsprays. Und dieses Spray wirkte auf Weevil wie auf Mensch in der gleichen Weise; wer angesprüht wurde, erschien Vertretern seiner eigenen Spezies unwiderstehlich.

Javerts Küsse wurden immer drängender, seine Hände unternahmen immer kühnere Vorstöße. Das alles verwirrte Valjean zwar über die Maßen, da er nie vermutet hatte, daß erstens Javert derartige Gefühle für ihn hegen mochte, daß zweitens Javert überhaupt Gefühle hatte, und daß drittens sich diese Gefühle so unvermittelt äußerten. Andererseits fühlte es sich richtig und vor allem gut an, wenn man einmal von dieser harten Mauer in seinem Rücken absah. „Nicht, daß ich Ihre plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu schätzen wüßte, Javert", brachte Valjean hervor, als Javert kurzfristig seinen Mund freigab, „aber würde es Sie sehr stören, wenn wir dies an einem anderen Ort fortsetzen könnten?" Er gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, das dadurch ausgelöst worden war, daß Javerts Hände gerade Gegenden erforschten, die sehr sensibel auf Berührungen reagierten. „Ich bin vierundsechzig Jahre alt, ziemlich durchnäßt, und würde es vorziehen, einen weniger öffentlichen und etwas bequemeren Ort aufzusuchen."

„Machen Sie einen Vorschlag." Javerts Stimme wurde dadurch gedämpft, daß seine Lippen gerade Valjeans Hals herunterwanderten.

„Mein Schlafzimmer?" fragte Valjean vorsichtig, halb in Erwartung, Javert würde ablehnen und ihm einen Kinnhaken versetzen.

Javert nickte jedoch nur, löste sich soweit von Valjean, daß er nur noch seine Hand umklammert hielt und zog ihn aus der Kanalisation vollends nach draußen. „Droschke", brüllte er.

XXX

Als Javert erwachte, stellte er mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig fest. Es war hell, also war es offenbar Morgen. Die Tapete, auf die er starrte, gehörte nicht zu seinem Schlafzimmer; Blumenmuster waren nicht wirklich sein Geschmack. Er war nackt, was irritierend war, denn ihm wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, unbekleidet zu schlafen. Und dann waren da noch diese beiden Arme, die ihn von hinten umschlungen hielten, und diese beiden großen, starken Hände, die sehr besitzergreifend auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch plaziert waren.

Es handelte sich sehr eindeutig um Männerhände, die – jetzt kam die Erinnerung langsam zurück – wahre Wunder hervorrufen konnten.

Die volle Wucht der Erinnerung traf ihn wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers; in Anbetracht seines nächtlichen Sprunges von dieser Brücke keine ganz unpassende Metapher. Nur seine schier übermenschliche Selbstbeherrschung – wo war die eigentlich in der vorangegangenen Nacht gewesen? – verhinderte, daß er sich mit einem Entsetzensschrei befreite.

Er lag im Bett mit Jean Valjean!

Und er war es selbst gewesen, der dies initiiert hatte. Nachdem Valjean dieses unsagbar häßliche Wesen aus seinen Armen entlassen hatte, war auf einmal nichts wichtiger, als ihn an sich zu reißen, zu küssen und Dinge mit ihm zu tun, an die er nicht einmal im Traum gedacht hatte, oder zugegebenermaßen nur im Traum.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Am besten würde es sein, wenn er sich vorsichtig befreite und einfach verschwand. Nach dem, was er getan hatte, was sie beide getan hatten, Valjean gegenüber zu treten, schien unmöglich. Da war die Alternative, ein weiteres Mal von dieser Brücke zu springen, doch deutlich verlockender.

Ganz vorsichtig gelang es Javert, die Umarmung zu lösen. Valjean wachte nicht auf, sondern drehte sich im Schlaf auf die andere Seite. Es gelang Javert sogar, aus dem Bett zu steigen, ohne Valjean zu wecken. Jetzt jedoch stand er vor einem Dilemma, denn entweder mußte er sich in diesem Zimmer ankleiden auf die Gefahr hin, daß Valjean doch noch erwachte, oder er mußte unbekleidet auf den Flur hinausgehen, um sich dort anzuziehen, was die Gefahr barg, daß er Valjeans Tochter in dem Zustand, in dem er war, begegnete, die bestimmt schreien würde, was wiederum Valjean wecken mußte… Die erste Möglichkeit war dann doch entscheidend vorzuziehen, auch wenn sie noch so unangenehm war.

So leise, wie es in einem unbekannten Zimmer möglich war, kleidete sich Javert an. Da die Kleidung wild im Zimmer verstreut lag, mußte er umher gehen, seine Kleider zwischen denen Valjeans heraussuchen, und trat dabei einige Male auf eine knarrende Diele. Das Geräusch erschien Javert jedes Mal so laut wie eine Explosion zu sein, doch von Valjean ging keine Reaktion aus. Entweder er schlief sehr fest, oder ihm war die ganze Situation ebenfalls unangenehm, so daß er versuchte, sie auf diese Weise vorbeigehen zu lassen.

Javert war schließlich fast angezogen, es fehlten nur noch seine Stiefel, und die würde er getrost auch draußen anziehen können. Er versuchte, mit den Stiefeln in der Hand auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür zu gelangen, als er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte.

„Geh nicht", sagte Valjean. „Bleib."

Javert biß sich auf die Lippen. Für eine Sekunde erwog er, einfach weiterzugehen, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Er dachte an all die Jahre, in denen er auf Valjean hinabgeblickt hatte, ihn verachtet, ihn rastlos gejagt und verfolgt hatte, an seine verwirrenden Empfindungen auf der Barrikade, seinen vergeblichen Versuch, Valjean dadurch zu entfliehen, daß er in die Seine sprang, und dann voller Scham an das, was er danach getan hatte. „Wie könnte ich das?"

„Wie könntest du es nicht?" fragte Valjean zurück.

Javert drehte sich langsam herum. Er blickte Valjean an, der halb aufgerichtet und in die Decke gewickelt auf dem Bett lag und ihn ansah. In der Nacht, nachdem Valjean diesen Weevil im Arm gehalten hatte, war ihm sein alter Kontrahent mit einem Mal unglaublich attraktiv und unwiderstehlich makellos vorgekommen. Während er Valjean jetzt betrachtete, war dieser alles andere als makellos, und objektiv gesehen nicht wirklich unglaublich attraktiv, aber immer noch unwiderstehlich. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?" Javert konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so hilflos geklungen zu haben.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir schauen, ob das Frühstück schon fertig ist, und frühstücken dann mit Cosette." Valjean lächelte.

„Du willst mich deiner Tochter vorstellen?" In Javert machte sich Panik breit. „Was willst du sagen, wer ich bin?"

„Ich werde ihr sagen, daß du mein Freund Javert bist, den ich, wenn sie nichts dagegen hat, gerne fragen würde, ob er eine Weile bei uns bleiben möchte."

„Bist du sicher, daß du das sagen möchtest?" Javert war offen schockiert.

„Ganz sicher", antwortete Valjean.

„Wie kannst du sicher sein? Du tust, als sei es völlig normal, morgens in den Armen seines Erzfeindes aufzuwachen und über so alltägliche Dinge wie Frühstück mit deiner Tochter und eine Einladung zum Bleiben zu sprechen."

„Vielleicht, weil ich es schön fände, wenn es normal würde?" Valjeans Stimme klang ganz sanft.

Javert fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen zwischen aufsteigender Panik und der Feststellung, daß auch er die Vorstellung überaus verlockend fand. „Vielleicht fangen wir mit etwas Leichtem an", brachte er schließlich gepreßt hervor. „So etwas wie Frühstück mit deiner Tochter."

XXX

Owen hatte inzwischen in dem Gang, den er vor wenigen Stunden Richtung Seine entlanggelaufen war, die entgegengesetzte Richtung eingeschlagen. Welchen Grund hätte er gehabt, das Paris des Jahres 1832 zu durchstreifen? Aber wenn er in die andere Richtung ging, traf er vielleicht wieder auf die Riftenergie, die ihn nach Hause bringen konnte. Ihn und die Weevil, die in beinahe übermütiger Stimmung hinter ihm herhüpften. Die kleine Orgie, die Janet und ihre Freunde vorhin gefeiert hatten, schien ihre Begeisterung für ihren „König" noch gesteigert zu haben.

Owen mußte unwillkürlich grinsen, als er an die Wirkung des Sprays dachte. Es war zu komisch gewesen, wie diese beiden älteren Herren plötzlich alle Hemmungen verloren und sich aneinanderklammerten. Ob sie es wohl noch in das Bett geschafft hatten?

Schließlich erreichten Owen und die Weevil eine Kaverne, die von einer unbekannten Lichtquelle erleuchtet wurde. Sie gingen hindurch und wählten den Gang, der aus der Kaverne wieder herausführte. Dahinter war es wieder dunkel.

„Bei diesen miserablen Lichtverhältnissen sieht man gar nicht, wo man hinläuft", murmelte Owen mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Weevil, um dann zur Irritation letzterer unvermittelt zu lachen zu beginnen. „Oh, Gott, kein Wunder, daß mir ihre Namen bekannt vorkamen! Ich habe gerade dafür gesorgt, daß Valjean und Javert miteinander geknutscht haben. Ob ich jetzt wohl die Geschichte des Musicals verändert habe?"

Die Weevil fanden nicht, daß dies einer Antwort bedurfte.

„Vielleicht bin ich ja in eine Musicaldimension geraten", überlegte Owen weiter laut. „Wahrscheinlich begegnen wir gleich singenden und tanzenden Katzen. Oder wollt ihr den Part übernehmen?"

Janet gab ein warnendes Knurren von sich, offenbar fanden Weevil Singen und Tanzen unter ihrer Würde. Dann legte sie den Kopf schief, als lauschte sie.

Owen konzentrierte sich ebenfalls aufs Hören. Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht vernahm er das Geräusch von größeren Mengen fließenden Wassers. Er machte sich auf den Weg, dem Geräusch entgegen zu gehen. Hoffentlich war das jetzt endlich der Bristol Channel.

Bevor er dem Wasser auch nur ansatzweise nahe kam, stürmten, zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht, die Weevil laut knurrend an ihm vorbei. Das Knurren klang verdächtig nach „Wer als letztes im Wasser ist, ist eine lahme Ente."

Als Owen die Weevil einholte, stellte er fest, daß diese sich fröhlich im Wasser eines großen, unterirdischen Sees damit amüsierten, sich gegenseitig naß zu spritzen und unterzutauchen. Ganz offensichtlich war er nicht in Cardiff oder Umgebung. Aber wo zum Teufel war er dann?

„Beim Engel der Musik, was ist das denn?" hörte er auf einmal eine hypnotisch wohlklingende Stimme.

Die Weevil hielten in ihren Vergnügungen inne und starrten auf einmal wie gebannt in eine Richtung, aus der ein hochgewachsener Mann in einem schwarzen Cape ein Boot, welches verdächtig nach einer schlechten Nachbildung einer venezianischen Gondel aussah, über den See stakte.

„He, Sie", rief der Mann Owen zu und deutete auf die Weevil, „sind das Ihre?"

Owens Hoffnung, auch nur annährend zu Hause zu sein, sank erheblich, denn der Mann sprach französisch.

„Ähm, ja, schon, irgendwie." Überrascht stellte er fest, daß das Gesicht des Mannes von einer weißen Maske verdeckt wurde.

„Könnte Sie dann bitte Ihre Haustiere aus meinem See entfernen?" verlangte das Phantom der Oper leicht gereizt. „Hier ist nämlich Baden verboten."

Ende?


End file.
